


The Bed Song

by ExpressAndAdmirable



Series: The Heroes of Light [5]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Final Fantasy I
Genre: Backstory, F/F, Tiefling, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 16:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpressAndAdmirable/pseuds/ExpressAndAdmirable
Summary: Lux did a lot of loving and leaving once upon a time.





	The Bed Song

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in Lux's early 20's, before both Jaxa (to be revealed) and the Heroes of Light.

She was even more beautiful when she slept. The moonlight seeping through the cracks in the shutters played across her olive skin, creating patterns that reminded Lux of war paint. Her dark hair fell in unruly curls across the pillow, almost but not quite hiding her long, pointed ears. Lux watched her chest rise and fall with her breathing, and the softness of her curves almost persuaded her to stay. She pulled on her boots.

The sound of her voice lingered in Lux’s mind. How she had sighed, how she had gasped, how she had cried out into the darkness of the room. She did not remember what her own voice sounded like. Maybe she had made no sound at all. She slipped her surcoat over her shoulders and fastened the clasps. Careful to grasp it by both ends so no part of it clinked, she picked up her belt. With the other hand she gathered the strap of her violin case and hefted it over her shoulder. Turning the handle of the door slowly, carefully, she took one last look around the room. No trace of her remained.

For a moment, Lux paused, her eyes drifting toward the sleeping form. Then she opened the door. She had gotten almost too good at the silent retreat.

In the dim lamplight of the hallway, she finished dressing, fastening her belt so it sat low on her hips and slipping her head under the violin case’s strap to rest it crossways on her body. She ran her fingers through her hair, shaking out any telltale signs of activity. Part of the ritual. She lit a cigarette, replacing the taste of her with spiced smoke, and descended the stairs to the tavern. The barkeep looked up as Lux passed, eyes slightly narrowed. She raised an eyebrow and kept walking, daring him. He said nothing. She left.

Even at this late hour, the night air was warm from the early autumn heat. She wandered, making her way toward the general direction of the docks. The water always helped clear her head. She kept to the shadows as she walked; she was not hiding per se, but neither was she interested in being totally exposed. She had already come dangerously close to that tonight. Besides, her eyes were better adjusted to darkness anyway.

A few small boats still dotted the surface of the bay, the lights from their lanterns reflecting across the rippling water. Lux finished her cigarette and flicked the remains of the paper wrapping off the edge of the pier. She watched the gentle roll of the waves for a time. She tried to think about nothing.

There were still three days left of the Festival, but Lux was certain she would not see her again. It was how she preferred it. Corneria was not a large city, but it was easy to lose someone if you knew how.

It was always easy to lose someone if you knew how.

**Author's Note:**

> Title song by Amanda Palmer.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at @expressandadmirable for a proper table of contents for the Heroes campaign, commissioned character art, text-based roleplay snippets and more!


End file.
